The invention relates to the field of electronic gaming machines (EMGs), and in particular to computer implemented frameworks and methodologies for enabling software authentication at an electronic gaming machine, for example thereby to prevent or limit tampering with the EGM and/or EGM software.
The following discussion of the prior art is intended to present the invention in an appropriate technical context and allow its advantages to be properly appreciated. Unless clearly indicated to the contrary, however, reference to any prior art in this specification should not be construed as an express or implied admission that such art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Conventional gaming machines provide games (often referred to as “casino-type games”, such as slot games, video poker, keno, and the like) via the execution of software instructions. These software instructions commonly include “base data”, for example an operating system, and “game data”, which is specific to particular games.
It is of substantial importance to ensure that base data and game data are authentic. This is relevant both in terms of ensuring that “modified” games do not reach the market (as these could be detrimental to consumers) and for the protection of businesses that rely on the sale of game software.
Previously, there have been several disclosed systems that have been adapted or allow for the authentication of EGMs and software that is executed on EGM hardware. It is an object of the invention to overcome or substantially ameliorate one or more of the disadvantages of prior art, or at least to provide a useful alternative.